


Throw Away Your Mask

by GirlGoneGamer667



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, False Memories, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Training, Friendship/Love, Hurt Cal Kestis, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Meditation, Memories, New Planets, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Recovered Memories, Slow Romance, Soft Cal Kestis, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667
Summary: After retuning back to the Mantis, Cal and Kairi were still not talking to Cere even after she had lied to them about Trilla. For now, with the pressure of getting the holocron and not being truthful about the past, Kairi decided to take Cal to a planet where she last visited as a Padawan. But fate takes a turn into the journey when Kairi must find out the truth about her past in order to find out who she truly is. (Takes Place During Story Mode)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)





	Throw Away Your Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is my first story on this website and I hope everyone will like it so I can continue more on it. I have finished the game over three times now, and I love it no matter what.
> 
> And the OC's belong to me, I don't own the game, just only this story!

When Cere explain more about what happen when she was taken and torture by the Empire, Kairi was looking at Cal the whole time as she and him remained quiet. After when Cere lied to them saying that the Second Sister who happens to be her Padawan, Trilla Suduri, the two decided to keep their distance away from her after finding out the truth. 

Once Cal left the table along with BD-1 who scanned Greez's plate just to annoy him, Kairi was looking at her plate before she started eating quietly in front of them.

"It's gonna be a long journey." Kairi muttered to herself, before pulling out her journal which contained information and even small drawings that the 16 year old Padawan did by herself.  _ 'Old journal of mine. What will my mind open up to after being on Kashyyyk?' _ She thought to herself, before turning to the last few pages which happens to be a drawing of Eno Cordova holding an Astrium, the Shyyyo Bird who she created a Force bond with the help of her Jedi abilities.

_ 'First healing, and now creating bonds with creatures of nature… What is up with me? I thought Jedi were supposed to have one special ability.' _ Kairi thought once more, as she was shading in the Shyyyo bird in her journal while having one hand underneath her chin after pushing her plate away.

Sighing quietly, Kairi was lightly tapping her pencil before she looked through her journal just to entertain herself. Looking back at the first few pages which happens to be her final days before Order 66, Kairi lifted up her journal which she was intrigued by how she wrote down about a planet called Sillrohla. 

"Sillrohla?" Kairi muttered to herself as she remembered that she and her Master Rin Sotah arrived on the planet to explore it and complete part of her training as her Padawan. 

'All the answers will be found on this planet. Go there, Kairi. Bring Cal with you.' 

Kairi looked up, thinking it was Cere who was talking to her, but it wasn't. Her own heart was beating fast before looking around, before her silver eyes widened in shock to see a mysterious woman with long silver hair who had blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

Cere and Greez looked up and saw her reaction as Kairi was keeping her eyes on the Force ghost behind them.

"Kid, you're freaking me out with that look? Are you okay?" Greez asked, as the ghost behind them disappeared until Cere turned around to find what was causing Kairi to look shocked.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Kairi responded flatly, before looking back at her journal which was still on the first front pages. "All the answers will be found." She whispered, before taking a deep breath while covering up her kyber crystal necklace with her left hand.

After thinking about it, Kairi immediately ran towards the holotable and started putting in the right coordinates before seeing it.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Greez asked.

"I'm setting a course to a planet. Cal and I need a break somewhere else. Dathomir can wait." Kairi responded.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Greez replied.

As Kairi was just about to set the destination, Cere stopped her.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Cere." Kairi responded as she wasn't looking at her.

"I know what you are exactly doing. Trust me, Kairi. I know everything that you don't know." Cere stated.

"Like when you never told us the truth? Cere, you could have said something about Trilla earlier. What else are you hiding from us? Are you afraid of something? Or scared to speak up? I don't believe in that Dark Shadow you've meation. It's probably made up." Kairi responded as she finally looked up at her, feeling annoyed by her statement.

"What about you? You have told Cal about your lightsaber, haven't you?" Cere responded as she had her arms crossed.

Kairi's silver eyes widened in shock, as Cere found out about the truth of Kairi's lightsaber.

"You're bluffing, Cere. I have no idea what you're talking about." Kairi responded as she was trying to avoid it, by walking away from her and decided to clean up her plate.

"You've always used your bow and arrow since the Purge, haven't you? Your lightsaber may be broken, but it doesn't replace the answer to your lie you've told us." Cere explained as Kairi started washing her plate with soap and water, while furiously scrubbing it clean until she'd broke it in half.

"What was that? You two better not be fighting back there." Greez responded as Kairi kept her eyes on her broken plate, until she showed the Latero what damage she had done.

"Sorry, Greez. I'll fix it up later." Kairi apologized, before putting it back in the sink and turning her head to face Cere which she'd narrowed her silver eyes at her.

Kair decided to pull out her lightsaber and tried to turn it on, but sparks flew causing the 16 year old Padawan to drop it on the floor.

"So now you know. Yes, I did lie to you, Cal and probably everyone saying that I've kept having panic attacks when using it. But I don't care about using it at the moment. I'm fine with my bow staff and arrows." Kairi explained, after she managed to pick it up and hook it back to her belt.

"Kairi, I believe you can't keep hiding this from Cal. You have to tell him. I'm sure he will understand. If your father was here, he would be understanding to you. He cared about you a lot before he went through hard times. And one of those was almost giving you up to the-" Cere started to explain, as Kairi was taken aback by how Cere mentioned her father… until her emotions got the best of her, causing the 16 year old Padawan to slap the older woman.

Greez was in shock as he witnessed Kairi slapping Cere across the face. BD-1 only stood on the holotable as he gave out a loud trilling alarm sound and the Bogling that was hidden kept quiet in the vents.

Cal immediately ran out of the room and saw Kairi with her fists balled up, and Cere still holding onto her left cheek while looking at the younger Padawan.

"Greez. Let's set the course." Kairi responded as she gave an order to him, before the Laterion walked towards the front of the Mantis.

Kairi tried to walk away, but Cal stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. The anger on Kairi's face was still set, as Cal was trying to figure out what happened between her and Cere. 

"I've set a course to a planet. Not Dathomir at the moment. I'll be okay when we arrive." Kairi managed to say as she was muttering underneath her breath, before removing Cal's hands from her shoulders gently and walking away once again.

Cere walked away as she headed to the cockpit of the Mantis while Greez was in the pilot's chair, flying the ship. Everyone was keeping quiet about what just happened, before Cal walked towards the holotable and BD-1 jumped onto his shoulder.

"BD? What just happened?" Cal asked, knowing he was confused at the moment.

BD-1 started explaining throughout his beeps and chirps, before Cal was looking back at the sleeping quarters where he can feel Kairi using the Force.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Kairi chanted to herself as she had both of her hands above her broken lightsaber while she can hear the lightsaber moving up and down like a vibration.

Hearing a few sparks flying and even a yell of defeat, Kairi kicked the workbench before watching her broken lightsaber fall to the floor.

_ 'I can't do anything right.' _ Kairi thought to herself, before she sat down on the floor with her neck against the workbench to support her head until she picked up her broken lightsaber with both of her hands.  _ 'I can heal. I can fight with my hands and legs. I can use my bow and arrows. But I can't even fix my own lightsaber?' _ She thought once more, before a lone tear ran down her face as it fell onto her lightsaber.

Looking back at it, Kairi kicked it away underneath Cal's bed bunker before she left to return back to her own bedroom.

* * *

Gillypods grew around the grassy fields of the Sillrohla that had the beautiful sunlight that shined brightly on the two Padawans. When arriving on Sillrohla, Kairi explains to Cal that they needed a break from fighting the Empire and continuing their quest, but Cere did try to stop Kairi once again by warning that it could be a dangerous planet after the villagers flee away from trouble. 

But Kairi didn't want to hear another word from her, knowing that the slap didn't cause Cere to leave her alone for a while.

"It's so peaceful here." Cal stated as he walked with Kairi through the grassy fields, before they climbed up a hill which had a cliff overlooking the abandoned village.

"Yeah, you can say that. This place was so lively back then. I played with a few of the villagers' children while Master Sohta was attending business…" Kairi responded with a smile, before they finally reached the top of the hill. "See that mountain over there? I actually went there to explore it, but I fell and scraped my knee in the process, until I was rewarded from saving a runaway from a Jotaz." She explained, before Cal looked at the shorter Padawan.

"You and a Jotaz? Kairi, there's no way you've stopped a Jotaz by yourself." Cal responded, knowing that Kairi could be telling a fictional story, before the 16 year old looked at him.

"I'm serious, Cal. When you're around nature, you get used to it. Why do you think I always carried around my bow and arrows? Or even me not having on shoes? I can't detect when the ground is shaking, knowing that some creature is heading my way." Kairi explained as she had her hands on her hips.

"What about your lightsaber?" Cal asked.

"That… I rarely use it often. I didn't want to… scare the kid off, but he knew I was a Jedi in training and he gifted me with Jogan fruit gummies." Kairi responded, knowing that she was trying to cover up the fact of her broken lightsaber. "They were yummy, you know. Not the Jotaz. I had to end his life to save the kid." She stated.

BD-1 trilled as Kairi looked at the bi pedal droid, before smiling brightly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone get near you, BD. Actually, me and Cal won't." Kairi responded, before BD-1 jumped into the open arms of the younger Jedi and hugged him as he nuzzled his head underneath her chin.

Cal laughed, before BD-1 jumped off and started walking around to explore the area, hoping to collect more data about the new planet.

"And there were the two of us… again." Kairi stated as she sounded awkwardly, before looking down at her feet.

"Hey…" Cal responded, before Kairi watched him sit down in the green grass, and his green eyes which reminded her of how curious and calm he can be. "Don't just stand there. Sit down. It's just us." He stated.

Blushing to herself, Kairi sat down after Cal gently patted the ground for her to sit down next to him, and yet she did after taking a deep breath.

"Cal… Do we really have to go to Dathomir? My father once told me to never go there even if they gave me a mission as a Jedi Knight." Kairi asked, as she wasn't looking at him.

"We have to, Kairi. We have no other choice. All we have to do is get the Astrium from the Kujet's Tomb and we'll be on our way to get the holocron. I really imagine all us saving all of the Force sensitive children from the Empire so we can rebuild the Jedi Order. Do you want to be free again?" Cal explained as he looked at Kairi, but the younger Padawan was looking at the abandoned village while the gush of wind was blowing by.

"I do. But… I have to obey his orders. Can I just stay on the ship instead? I won't be there by your side as second support…" Kairi managed to say as Cal was staring at how beautiful the younger Padawan is in front of him. 

Even though she was only 5'2 and had a quiet and shy voice, Cal couldn't help himself when he picked up a gillypod from the grass, and moved some of her hair back behind her ear, putting the orange flower in the corner of her ear.

Kairi was in shock after she felt Cal touching her short hair, and placing a flower in it.

"You're so sweet, Kestis." Kairi responded as a gentle smile appeared on her face, before she slowly looked at him.

_ "The more and more you keep the truth about your lightsaber away from him, the sooner he will find out, Kairi." _

Kairi's eyes widened as she heard Cere's voice in her mind, before she turned away from Cal while having her face covered with her hands.

_ "I don't need your opinion, Cere. I can handle myself. And beside, it doesn't even matter that he cares about my lightsaber. Whether I've become rusty with it or not. Cal knows I will always use my arrows no matter what." Kairi explained as she put her bow and arrows behind her back, before packing in a few explosive rounds in her belt bags. _

_ "I'm not here to belittle you, Kairi. But you should know this… Your father went through the same thing as you. And if it wasn't the help of your birth mother, you would be here alive. You should be grateful that the Force chose you as a spark of hope." Cere responded, before Kairi left the Mantis without looking at her, as she ran out to find Cal and BD-1. _

As she remained quietly with the gust of wind blowing by her face, keeping the gillypod in her ear before looking down at her clasped hands which moved away from her face.

"Kairi?" Cal called out her name, after noticing how quiet the black haired Padawan became after sitting down. 

He probably thought Kairi was meditating by using the fauna around her, since she deeply loved nature, but he can tell something was off.

Kairi gently turned her head to face him before she finally answered back.

"Yes?" She gently answered.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Is it about what happened between you and Cere?" Cal asked.

It was like he read her like a book. 

Kairi couldn't believe that he already knew, but just how much did he know? Knowing that she can hide it anymore about the fight that happened between her and Cere back on the Mantis, Kairi looked away for a short second to look back at her lightsaber clip which she didn't have her broken lightsaber with her at the moment.

As she slowly opened her mouth while licking her bottom lip, they were interrupted by alarming chirps and trills by BD-1, causing the two Padawans to quickly get up and run towards his location.

When the two found the bi pedal droid, Kairi and Cal can see that he wasn't harm by any creature from the planet since they haven't even encounter one of them yet, but to look up and saw an abandoned ship which look similar to the Mantis, but more like a Star Destroyer.

"Looks like one of the ships that belong to the Jedi." Cal explained.

BD-1 chipped as he agreed before the bi pedal droid looked up at Kairi which her face looked pale as a ghost, before she slowly balled up her fist while trying to hide her tears away.

"Kairi?"

"That's… that's Master Sotah's ship. Our… traveling home before the Purge." Kairi managed to answer, before a tear ran down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how about that for a starter of a story? I will continue more of it in my free time since I'm busy than ever in my real life! Until then, May The Force Be With You, readers!


End file.
